Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile leveler and, more particularly, to the tile leveler which is capable of adjusting a flatness of multiple tiles after the multiple tiles are fixed.
Description of the Prior Art
Tiles are fixed on a construction site by workers by using hand tools, and the workers observe whether the tiles are fixed flatly and consistently, thus taking a long time to fix the tiles. Furthermore, when the tiles are not fixed flatly and consistently, it is easy to cause poor appearance, water accumulation, tripping or other dangers.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, conventional tile levelers have been developed. However, they cannot be applicable for various tiles with different thicknesses and cannot be used repeatedly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.